Annihilate
Annihilate is a non-elemental Limit Break available for Matt in , for Matt and Anna in , and for Matt, Anna and NoLegs in . Description Upon casting, the user starts charging the attack (Anna readies her bow, while Matt and NoLegs assume their charging stances), while the kanji 悪即斬 (Aku Soku Zan - Swift Death to Evil) appears on the screen. Afterwards, the attack is then unleashed, striking the entire enemy wave and temporarily blinding the screen in a black-red flash. In earlier games Annihilate had very low power (the lowest of all Limit Breaks in the game, and much lower than most conventional skills) and thus did not deal much damage on its own; in EBF5 Annihilate received a major power increase, through it is still one of the weakest Limit Breaks. It has a very high chance to inflict the Death status on hit targets, killing them instantly. It is worth noting that most bosses encountered in game have immunity against Death, which makes this limit break essentially useless against them, yet it may still prove useful against some other foes. In EBF4, Dark Matt can also use Annihilate, and Praetorian's dash attack has similar animation and effects, minus the caption. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc = 100% |Crit = 20% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 2 |lvl1AP = 500 |lvl1StatusChance = 20% |lvl2power = 4 |lvl2AP = 1000 |lvl2StatusChance = 40% |lvl3power = 6 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3StatusChance = 60% |lvl4power = 8 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl4StatusChance = 80% |lvl5power = 10 |lvl5AP = 8000 |lvl5StatusChance = 100% |req1 = Wind Slash |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Revenge}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Annihilate returns as a Special Limit Break available for Matt and Anna. As Matt has Ragnarok, which normally destroys regular foes and deals meaningful damage to bosses, Annihilate is better fit on Anna. Found in the central screen of Lankyroot Jungle, in the chest that can be reached only by walking on lilypads with Leafy Boots, which are obtained a few screens after. |Acc = 75% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 2 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl1StatusChance = 50% |lvl2power = 4 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusChance = 65% |lvl3power = 6 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusChance = 80% |lvl4power = 8 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusChance = 90% |lvl5power = 10 |lvl5AP = 12000 |lvl5StatusChance = 100% |reqtype = (one) |req1 = Combo Shot |req2 = Swift Slash}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Annihilate is a Special Limit Break available for Matt, Anna and NoLegs. Annihilate now deals meaningful damage, but still is one of the weakest Limit Breaks without the Instant Death chance. Obtained in the equipment shop screen of Greenwood Village by completing Randy's quest (requires Wooden Planks, found by defeating the foes in the same screen) |Acc = 75% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 80 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusChance = 50% |lvl2power = 120 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusChance = 80% 65% |lvl3power = 180 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusChance = 100% 80% |lvl4power = 250 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusChance = 120% 90% |lvl5power = 350 |lvl5AP = 10000 |lvl5StatusChance = 150% 100% |note = . }} Trivia * When used by Matt, the animation resembles Swift Slash. * The Kanji characters 悪即斬 is a reference to Saitō Hajime from Rurouni Kenshin manga/animé. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Matt Category:Anna Category:NoLegs